Paradox manipulation
Wip, if you want to help do this page, use this page http://stoneparadox.org/ as a guide. Summary The power to change or exploit the nature of paradoxes. Common paradoxes on JBW Grandfather paradox. Clasic time travel paradox where the changes made result in the traveler not traveling in the first place. Example In order to defeat shaggy the hostless traveled backwards in time and helped himself defeat shaggy, since there was no longer a shaggy to defeat, the hostless no longer had a reason to travel backwards in time. Self contradiction. Refers to statements that say something that can't be true given the same statement. Example A can't be beaten by anything. B can beat anything. SInce B can defeat anything, and A is something, B can defeat A, however since A can't be defeated by anything and B is something, A can't be defeated by B, since both conclusions can't be true, these statements are self contradictory. T H E P A R A D O X An unique and sentient paradox which resulted from the merging of infinite paradoxes with the property of generating paradoxes with that same property. It is said that the paradox was so powerfull only the combined power of TOCoJBWA could (temporally) nullify it. Even though this paradox is no longer a threat it comes every now and then to create some mayhem. Characters that don't use their power in the right way which can screw Logic itself, creating equations that won't make sense, Powers that screw the Laws of Physics and and all equations of mathematics related, it would get too out of control resulting in a Black Hole Paradox with the equations and logic not making sense itself it becomes the Paradox. These Equations destroy Abstract Existence and logical Laws. Types Paradox exploit. It uses logic rules to proof something based on a paradox, this prooves to be particularly effective with self contradictions, since tecnically, one can proove anything using them (of course that proof wouldn't be valid without actual paradox exploit powers). Example Assume 0=1. Then 1=2, by adding 1 to both sides of the equation. The Pope and I are two people (this is obvious). Then The Pope and I are one person, since 1=2. Then I am the Pope, since we are the same person. Paradox manipulation Consist on shaping a paradox at will, often used to use paradoxes against enemies in irrational ways. Paradox inmunity Due to being out of the bounds that govern certain paradox, the user is inmune to its effects. Counter paradox. Allows to use another paradox as a valid argument against another paradox. Example http://stoneparadox.org/ Logic laws breaking. It allows the user to ignore assumptions of thougth, rules of abstract languages, the law of no contradiction and the law of excluded middle. An user, for example, could create something that doesn't exist or a square circle. Paradox creation Ability to create paradoxes at will, it can be done by virtually any character capable of doing something illogical. Giving no fucks Allows the user to assume everything they say is universally true.Category:Powers and Abilities Category:SpiritualAdversor's Profiles Category:Beyond haxes Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Conceptual wank Category:WIP Category:Wip